They Don't Know
They Don't Know is a song that was written by Kirsty MacColl recorded in 1979, and was also sang by her. In the animated film, Trolls, it was performed by Ariana Grande. The song is used as a background track during Bridget and King Gristle Jr.'s date while they are rollerskating. Lyrics Ariana: (Mmmm, watch me) Hey, woo One, two, three...watch me I walked over got this sunlight Ain't got time to listen to any shade, yeah The wind on my pony, top-down, alright Ain't got time to let them darken my flame, that's right So light the fireworks Sing like no one's hurt Dance, it's us against the world Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do Yeah it's true, I could have all this but I'm good if I got you They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about... Mmmm, listen, watch me You act so lonely, catch that feeling So hold onto it for as long as you can We could run away, to only where we know Boy I got plans, hey So light the fireworks Sing like no one's hurt Dance, it's us against the world Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do Yeah it's true, I could have all this but I'm good if I got you They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about... When we in the clubs We 'bout to let 'em know, know who's your girl So put your hand in my hand It's you and me, it's us against the world Sing it to me one more time It's you and me, it's us against the world Sing it to me one more time It's you and me, it's us against the world I'm tryna tell you honey, it's us against the world Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do Yeah it's true, I could have all this but I'm good if I got you They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about... Mmmm, listen, watch me (I walked over in the sunlight) They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us (Wind in my pony, top-down, alright) They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do Yeah it's true, I could have all this but I'm good if I got you They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us}} Videos Trolls Trailer featuring They Don't Know performed by Ariana Grande TROLLS Category:Songs